


Meet Me In The Hallway

by alewife



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Sunmi (Korea Musician)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alewife/pseuds/alewife
Summary: In that Sunmi loved Seulgi and just wanted to meet her in the hallway.





	Meet Me In The Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in English so I'm a little insecure. I hope you enjoy ♡

Sunmi was in her dressing room, hairdressers brushed her freshly retouched hair while she took photos to post on her Instagram afterwards, for some reason her fans loved that kind of photo.

 

The soloist was anxious, not for her performance in the music show that was just routine for the idols when they made a comeback, but to see the girl who would end her sanity with a single smile. Kang Seulgi.They were promoting their new songs at the same period and Lee thanked every day since she heard the news.

 

She always found the youngest beautiful and talented, but after they approached during a variety show, she realized how adorable and kind the other was. Sunmi remembers perfectly the first day of recording, Seulgi was so timid when she was going to talk to the eldest and her cheeks blushed lightly whenever she got praised. One word could describe her easily: cute 

 

Kang's little gestures and touches made Lee simply deliriate. The way the youngest smiled and made her eyes was Sunmi's favorite thing. She had no idea how Kang felt. Sometimes the woman thought it was reciprocal, but at others she thought Seulgi was being nice (Sunmi had never seen her being rude, or even disrespectful).

 

A makeup artist applied layers and more layers on her face and her hair was mildly wavy. She looked at the clock every 5 seconds, feeling like it never took so long to get ready.

 

A few minutes later, when Lee was almost freaking out, she got ready. The soloist looked back at the clock and saw that there was 30 minutes before the recording started, meaning she could spend a few minutes alone with Kang. She didn't think twice, took her cellphone and sent a text to Seulgi.

 

“Hey Seulgi! Are you ready for your performance?”

 

“Hi Unnie! Yes, why?”

 

Her heartbeats increased so much that she felt like her heart could come out of her mouth at any moment, Sunmi wasn't someone afraid to take initiative, but with Seulgi was different and Lee knew why. She was completely in love with her.

 

“I’m bored lol, let’s go out?”

 

“I don't know if it's a good idea…”

 

“Something happened?”

 

“I’m just feeling bad for a few things, I don’t want to worry you about it” 

 

She instantly felt bad, Seulgi always had a smile on her face. The thought of seeing her sad would leave Sunmi with a broken heart in a thousand pieces.

 

“Seulgi there’s nothing wrong in asking for help.”

 

“Okay maybe you’re right…”

 

“Just meet me in the hallway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to talk to me my Twitter is @ujungverse :D


End file.
